


I Got You the Bear

by Mistatim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Castiel, Nephilim!Cas, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf!Cas, canon references, demon!Sam, fic prompt, kid!Dean, kid!Sam, vamp!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean had been on the run ever since their father died one year ago, during the same vampire hunt that got Dean bitten. Dean, only seven years old, has to take care of his litter brother Sammy, who was fed Demon blood when he was six months old, and is now half demon. The only one they can trust is a werewolf named Castiel, who was a Nephilim before he got bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You the Bear

“Dean, wake up!” Sammy jumped on the bed. “It’s nine O’clock, the sun is down, I wanna have fun!” He waited. ”C’mon Dean! You promised!” Sammy bit his lip.  
Dean gave up on sleeping in. “Yeah, alright. I’m getting up.” He swung his legs over the bed. He knew if he didn’t, his little brother would make him. Sam Winchester was only three years old, and he was still stronger than any human Dean had ever know. But Dean wasn’t exactly human himself. He checked his fangs in the mirror by pushing them out of his gums. He still wasn’t good at extending them and retracting them on command. He didn’t know why he suddenly cared so much about his fangs, and how they looked. He shrugged it off.

After his shower, he came out of the bathroom dripping wet. “Sammy, you took the last towel again!” He hollered at his brother.  
“Shhh, Dean.” Sammy whispered. “It is 9:30 after all. Just cause you’re up doesn’t mean the rest of the hotel is.”  
Dean glowered at him. He was the one who was supposed to tell Sam this stuff. And he had, until very recently. It seems like demon children mature faster than Vampire children. Who knew? Not him. He also suspected that Sam would be smarter than him soon, too.

Dean dried himself off with paper towel, and slipped on some clothes. He was excited about this, even though he wouldn’t admit it. He was excited because, for the first time ever, they were going to an arcade. He had a little money from his expert pickpocket skills, and both he and Sam knew how to stay under the radar.  
“Where we goin’ Dean?” Sam asked, excited.  
“Surprise, Sammy.” Dean winked.

They walked out the door, and down to the lobby. The receptionist at the lobby was wary, but she let them pass. Out in the cold air, Sam shivered. Apparently, demon boys still got cold. Vampires didn’t, though, so Dean gave Sam his jacket. Sammy smiled gratefully.

As they walked to the arcade, Dean thought about Cas. Would he really be there like he said? Dean hadn’t seen him in so long, it hurt. Castiel was his only friend in the world. He had rescued Dean from the Vamp nest, and subsequently taken him under his wing, as it were. Cas looked ten, but he had told Dean that he was really over two thousand. Dean didn’t believe him at first, but Cas was so unused to modern life, Dean figured he was probably telling the truth. He had once told Dean that he had been bitten by a werewolf, and that’s why he couldn’t stay with them forever.

When they arrived, Cas was waiting for them outside the door. “Cas!” Dean cried, and ran up to him for a hug. Dean never hugged, he was raised not to. But Cas just seemed to break down his walls. And Dean seemed to break down Cas’s.

Dean stepped inside the arcade. The bright disco-y lights danced along the walls and floor. It smelled of chips, and burnt pizza, and the floor was sticky through the holes in Dean’s shoes.  
He loved it.  
Sam and Cas entered behind him. He gave each of them two dollars in change, and kept fifty cents for himself. “Go have fun, you two.” He urged.  
Sam looked at him gratefully, before running off.  
“Go on, Cas. Go have some fun.”  
“How much do you have, Dean?” Castiel’s stare made Dean flush.  
“I have enough. Go play.”  
“You have fifty cents, Dean. You can buy one game, or two pieces of candy.” Dean forgot that Castiel could read his mind. Dammit.  
“I’m gonna play a game, Cas. And then I’m gonna win you that big bear.” Dean pointed to the prize rack.  
The bear he was talking about had a sign that said “2000 tickets”.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely!”

Dean walked over to the hunting game. Now this, he could do. He put in his money and pressed “BEGIN!”. Picking up the gun, he cocked it and aimed for the deer.  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
He hit every deer in the screen. The mechanical voice squeaked out from the speakers: “Winner! Round two!” The next was a caribou hunt. Dean shot all of them, too. Third screen was a moose hunt. This gave Dean pause, although he didn’t know why. But, he swallowed it down and hit every one. The machine began spitting out tickets like there was no tomorrow.  
“Cas!” Dean bellowed across the room. “Cas come here!”  
The half angel/half werewolf ran over, with the grace of a stag.  
“Dean?”  
“Cas, look at the tickets! Look at all these tickets!”  
“Those are an awful lot of tickets, Dean.” Cas’s eyes grew round. “Wow Dean! I think you have enough for the bear!”  
The game stopped spitting out tickets, just as Sammy came around the corner.  
“Dean, we should get out of here.” Sam said, looking around nervously. “They’re coming.”  
“Who, Sam?” Dean demanded.  
“The guards.”  
Dean saw the guards hanging out at the food counter. As he watched, they turned and walked toward him.  
“RUN!”

Dodging the guards, they zig zagged their way out. The three young boys ran out the door, and into the cold air. Dean laughed, and when Sam asked him why, he muttered something about Castiel. Sam turned to look at Cas, and there he was, holding the big stuffed bear.  
“Cas, what did you do?”  
“I left the tickets. I thought it was only fair.”  
Dean laughed. He just couldn’t seem to stop.  
“Cas, man. That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in years.”


End file.
